


New Year, Same Love

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig spends New Years with Alfred for the first time in their three-year 'secret' relationship.





	New Year, Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

They’ve been standing at Times Square for nearly ten hours now, and Ludwig’s face started to tingle ever since the sun disappeared some time ago. The giant crowd of people kept him from freezing, but not even the herd of humans could prevent the uncomfortable feeling of standing in below-zero weather. And although Alfred made sure they were both wearing at least five pairs of everything before they left his apartment, they still bought new scarves and hats from each stand they passed, and Ludwig at this point couldn’t count how many cups of hot chocolate and coffee he consumed.

However, despite the cold weather, everyone was in a jolly mood. Ludwig didn’t necessarily like talking with strangers, but Americans in events like this always had a way of making others talkative, and Ludwig happily chatted along with Alfred to anyone who would stop and have a conversation. Both of their voices were hoarse from talking over thousands of people and the many concerts playing at every corner, but the constant chatter kept them distracted and at least somewhat warm.

Alfred was boisterous with excitement, and Ludwig couldn’t help but absorb some of that energy for himself. He was genuinely having an amazing time, with all the lights and music and the smell of fattening foods. The shops and little stands were his favorite part. With enthusiasm that could rival that of a small child, he purchased many small knick knacks and souvenirs. Alfred even bought him the cutest set of ear muffs; they were white, and patterned with snowflakes. He wore them over top the warmest beanie he owned.

It wasn’t long though before they exhausted all the shops they could physically walk to, and they stopped moving altogether as the crowd grew and it started to become too difficult to weave around bodies. But they found a perfect spot to watch the ball drop, keeping track of the many countdowns displayed throughout the streets. Television commenters everywhere constantly reminded the crowd and the millions at home exactly how much time was left, and it only added to all the excitement.

Alfred beside him was nearly vibrating, anticipation pouring out of his entire being. Ludwig laughed at the sight, wrapping an arm around Alfred’s waist to appease some of the smaller man’s excitement.

“Calm down, Alfred. How much hot chocolate have you had?”

“Only as much as you.” Alfred retorted, yanking his scarf down so Ludwig could hear him better. “And I can’t help it!”

Ludwig chuckled. Alfred got excited about pretty much anything, so it was no surprise to see his body visibly shake and react to something as eventful as the New Year. “I know,” was all he said before he leaned down to kiss Alfred’s forehead. But before his lips could collide with the fluffy pom pom hat Alfred wore atop his head, Alfred yanked himself away.

“What are you doing?” Alfred squawked with an incredulous look, as if Ludwig had just done something absolutely unforgivable.

Ludwig looked down at him in confusion, a little hurt at the rejection. “What do you mean?”

Alfred huffed, appearing much smaller than he actually was because of the scarf wrapped around his chin and the beanie nearly covering his eyebrows. All Ludwig could see was his scrunched up nose and glasses. “You’re not supposed to kiss me yet! There’s still six minutes left.”

Ludwig blinked. “Oh. I didn’t know that was a tradition.”

“It’s not - I mean, it’s really just _my_ tradition….”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at that, and Alfred looked away sheepishly, a cute blush becoming noticeable on the small patch of skin that wasn’t covered in winter clothing. “Look! I just don’t want your kisses at the end of this year to be better than the one you’ll give me at the start of next year, ya know?”

No, Ludwig didn’t know, but he chuckled at Alfred’s attempt in explaining. “Alfred, I doubt a little kiss on the head will be better than the one I have planned for you in…” He quickly turned around to check the amount of time left. “…five minutes now.”

“I know, it’s just. I don’t know.” Alfred wrung his hands in embarrassment, his eyes looking away in a shy droop. Ludwig sensed a deeper meaning in Alfred’s little “tradition”, but if that was all Alfred was willing to give, than so be it. He had is own way of explaining things, and it upset him that he sometimes couldn’t make others understand his thoughts the way he himself could. This was one of those moments it seemed, and Ludwig let it drop. Instead, he checked the time once more, then stepped in front of Alfred’s slumped form.

He cupped his chin with gloved fingers, and tilted his head up. With the other hand, he gingerly tucked Alfred back into his scarf. “Your little nose could freeze in these last five minutes. We don’t want that, right?” He booped that now protected nose with his forefinger, watching as Alfred blinked up at him. “At least, I don’t want that to happen. I quite like your nose.”

Alfred’s eyes crinkled at the corners, a sign that he was smiling underneath his scarf and successfully distracted. Ludwig smiled when he heard quiet, muffled giggles, and he locked his gloved hands with Alfred’s smaller mittens, urging him to watch the last performance of the year.

The five minutes flew by as they once again mingled with the people around them. They were talking with a couple who drove all the way from Texas when the crowd was informed of the one minute marker. Alfred clapped his mittens together with a squeal, exclaiming how ecstatic he was for the ball to drop. People began to place their New Year’s hats over their heads, which Ludwig thought was a little silly. They were going to throw them anyway. But alas, he did the same, helping Alfred fit the goofy top hat over his pom pom.

“Are you all set?” Alfred asked him once his own hat was settled. Ludwig nodded, staring at Alfred even as the chubby man turned his attention to the ball. As the crowd began to feel antsy with only twenty seconds left, Ludwig recalled the past year’s events.

This was the third year they’ve been dating, and Ludwig felt it was a year of improvement. Sure, they’ve always been happy with each other, but not everything was so perfect. There was always improvement, and the moment they both realized this, it was a start to the path of perfection. They worked on their communication a lot this year; they made a deal to express everything they were ever feeling, and it actually worked out pretty well. Amazing, even. Ludwig at first wasn’t for it. He was a reserved man, and he was used to keeping things to himself. But he realized quickly that the more he spoke up, the more Alfred learned, and vice versa. When they expressed their emotions to each other, they were able to determine when those emotions would come up again, and they could read each other easily to the point where communication wasn’t necessary in certain situations. It really helped their relationship to thrive.

With a blush, Ludwig remembered another thing that had thrived this year.

Sex.

It was really just a result of their new and improved communication tactics, but still…it was quite an amazing ordeal. This year had been pretty lax involving nation matters, so they were able to see each other more often for longer periods of time. This gave them the opportunity to explore things they were curious about, and find out what they liked and what they didn’t like. They became so used to each other and each others’ bodies, that the thought of making love made them happy and giddy. Ludwig could recall just this last Christmas, when the last party guest finally left the morning after, and how they both raced up the stairs laughing and already shedding their clothes before they even reached the bedroom door. It was amazing how fun and intimate sex could be when one stopped viewing it as a form of power and dominance over another.

Besides communication and sex though, the year was just an overall fun one. As Ludwig continued to stare at his beautiful boyfriend, all he could remember were the times he did something silly, embarrassing, kind, and romantic. Every smile that boy beamed his way throughout the year flashed before his very eyes as the crowd finally began to count down from ten.

Alfred was unaware of the steely eyes beside him, and he cupped his mittened hands around his mouth to shout along with everyone else. Everything began to slow down for Ludwig as he stood there, celebrating News Years with his boyfriend for the first time. He was glad Gilbert fell for his stupid excuse for not being back in Germany, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to witness Alfred in all his excited glory. The very last memory for this year. He felt horrible for not spending New Years with Alfred before.

He intended to make up for that mistake tonight.

“Five!”

The shout made something click in Ludwig’s head, and he reached forward, catching Alfred by the hips and twirling him around so he could see that angelic face.

“Four!”

He gently pulled Alfred’s scarf down, revealing chapped and pink lips slightly parted in surprise.

“Three!”

They bumped chests as Ludwig pulled Alfred closer. The tips of their noses were touching, and Alfred looked like he was in a trance. He was taken aback by the sudden closeness, and mesmerized by the look of love and desire in his boyfriend’s icy blue eyes.

“Two!”

At one point, Alfred lost his hearing, his focus solely on the man now cupping his face with a gloved hand. They were so close…they could feel each other’s breath, a warm contrast to the bitter cold.

“ONE!”

All the lights and colors behind them blended together as Ludwig leaned in. Alfred’s senses went haywire; suddenly he felt warm all over, heat spreading to his face all the way down to his toes wrapped in five pairs of socks. His lips were the warmest - hot, even. Ludwig’s mouth moved against his in the most sensual way, and although Alfred’s were chapped, Ludwig, always the one to carry chapstick, had the smoothest lips. They felt amazing.

A few seconds went by, or maybe a few minutes - Alfred couldn’t tell - and suddenly his taste buds were bombarded with the flavor of hot chocolate. Ludwig’s tongue gently pushed through his lips, delving deep into Alfred’s warm cavern. Shivers ran down Alfred’s spine at the sudden intrusion, and he hung on tight to Ludwig’s broad shoulders, kissing back with all his might as the wet and slippery muscles twirled and tangled together. Alfred’s knees almost gave out when Ludwig let out a low moan. It vibrated off the walls of his mouth, and he couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling. Soon, though, his lungs started to wither, and they reluctantly pulled back, the skin of their lips peeling apart slowly.

Alfred breathed in the cold air immediately, panting along with Ludwig’s deep breaths. Sound began to reach his ears again, until finally the loud explosion of a new year came back to him. His vision cleared, he noticed other couples still kissing, families hugging, and thousands of New Year hats and confetti floating to the ground. He looked back at Ludwig, who was still holding him up by the waist. His eyes were shining, and colors of the city reflected off of them like twinkling stars. Alfred gave him a dopey smile, his eyes half lidded as he continued to hold onto his strong shoulders.

“I’m so glad my first New Year’s kiss was with you.”

It was a quiet whisper, but Ludwig picked it up immediately. His eyes widened in shock, and his heart throbbed almost painfully against his chest. That’s why Alfred didn’t want to be kissed; he wanted this one to be extra special. The thought was sweet, and that small comment meant everything to him in that moment. Hearing Alfred say how happy he was with him made him feel weak and giddy, as if his only job in the world was to make Alfred happy and he had just succeeded. And to know that Ludwig was Alfred’s first in anything was always a plus.

Ludwig beamed, a genuine smile that lit up his facial features and exposed his long dimples. He wrapped Alfred in a warm hug, squeezing him against his chest. “I can’t wait to spend another amazing year with the world’s cutest man….”

Alfred laughed at the mushy comment, the sound muffled from being pressed against such a firm chest. He was smiling so hard it hurt, and he forgot all about the coldness and the couples around them. He couldn’t wait to spend another year with Ludwig, too. Another whole year with a man who listened to him, who respected and loved him with his entire being, who welcomed Alfred’s own loud and boisterous love with open arms.

Yeah, Alfred was definitely looking forward to another year with his big oaf.

With wide smiles, they threw their hats in the air, not all bothered by the fact they were late in doing so. Alfred pulled Ludwig down for another sweet kiss, confetti getting stuck on their clothes and hair as they swayed back and forth. The streets were loud with cheers and music, and fireworks exploded in spurts throughout the chilly night sky. The crowd only began dispersing 30 minutes later, some racing to buy last minute souvenirs before going home, others wanting to get to the first taxis so they could get to their hotels faster. Luckily, Alfred’s apartment was only a few blocks away, but even that was about an hour’s walk in such a mess.

But none of it bothered them. They walked together, hand in hand with a skip in their steps, chatting away about everything and nothing at the same time, exchanging smooches here and there. They stopped for more food and drinks, since they knew they would be too tired to eat once at the apartment. The streets were littered with confetti and abandoned hats, and they passed by more concerts and TV commentators.

Eventually, they made it home in one piece, sighing once they were inside the much warmer apartment. Fireworks, music, and cheering could still be heard from the window, although it was much quieter. It created a cozy atmosphere as they laid in bed together in warm pajamas, the television on its lowest volume. Their legs were sore from standing for so long, and Ludwig was nearly asleep when his phone buzzed on the bedside table.

He groaned and lazily reached for it, leaning over a passed out Alfred to grab his phone. He guessed it was just an email notification, and he was right. It was just a message about his flight, a reminder that it was scheduled in two days. Nothing too important. With that, he went to turn the screen off, when he noticed a notification tag above his messages. It was from Gilbert.

Ludwig frowned, reading the time of the notification. Two hours ago? He checked the time on his phone.

2:10 A.M.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. Germany was six hours ahead. What was Gilbert doing?

Opening the message, all the color drained from Ludwig’s face. It was a screenshot of a YouTube live video. A video of a New Year’s Eve show in Times Square. It was of the crowd, and there, in the middle of everyone, was Alfred and Ludwig with their New Year top hats. Kissing.

Below the photo was a caption from his brother:

“ _So, your flight was delayed due to snow, huh?_ ”


End file.
